If I Were In Your Shoes
by Tashaxoxo
Summary: Mitchie torres goes to camp rock hoping for the best summer of her life, what happens when she returns home not quite herself. Rated T for language SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

_**Once again my laptop crashed once I had written a pretty decent first chapter, but hey I'll just start again, sorry I haven't written in a while guys, please check out my other stories :)**_

_**If I were in your shoes**_

_**chapter one**_

**MPOV**

_so here I am, sat in my mom's catering van on the way to camp rock! Can you believe it? No, me neither. I am so excited. _

_My mom is going to be a cook there so I get to go at a discounted rate, I can't wait to get there._

_I heard it's full of rich snobby spoilt bimbos but that can't be true, I bet there are some nice people there._

_I bounced in my seat trying to contain my excitement and my mom looked at me like I was a crazy person._

"something wrong sweetie?"

"no mom just excited, are we nearly there yet?"

_just as I said that we pulled into the camp and my mom pulled up at the side of the kitchen to unload everything, we were greeted by about 8 kitchen staff._

"well honey, looks like I have all the help I need, so you are free to explore for the night, make sure you find someone nice to share a cabin with! Oh and be here for 7 to help with breakfast"

"ok mom, see you tomorrow" _I said grabbing my suitcase and kissing her on the cheek._

_I headed over towards a row of tables where you collected your schedule and signed up for a cabin but a girl with brown curly hair stopped me._

_She had a 'the cure' t-shirt on and white skinny jeans with black flats. _

"hi I'm caitlyn!" _she said sticking out her hand._

"hey, I'm mitchie" _I shook her hand._

"cool name, it's unusual."

"thank you"

"so is this your first year here?"

"is it that easy to tell?"_ I laughed and caitlyn joined in._

"well you were wondering around all lonely, if you'd have been here before you'd have been with your clique."

"my clique?"

"think of camp rock like a high school in teen movies, you have all your stereotypical cliques. The arty kids"

_she motioned to a group of people stood next to the table wearing bright coloured clothing and carrying various notepads and pencil cases._

"emos"

_her hand moved a long to some people sat on the floor wearing black jeans and bright coloured t-shirts and bright coloured hair, they all had at least one earphone in._

"those super happy girls"

_now she was pointing towards 5 girls who all stood jumping around wearing matching dresses and headbands, they looked sort of like their mom's had dressed them. But they looked nice enough._

"the nervous guys."

_a group of boys around my age stood in a circle, glancing around suspiciously. Checking if anyone was looking, when they saw mine and caitlyn's eyes were on them caitlyn smiled at what looked like the leader and he ran away. Bless them, I wonder how they'd be on stage in front of thousands of people._

"the wannabe teachers"

_a group of people who all looked like they could be teachers, but their faces gave away their age. They were shouting at people for running around and messing on. I internally laughed._

"the guys that think every girl loves them"

_a bunch of teenage guys in letterman jackets that had spiked up hair with way too much gel on, constantly checking out every girl in sight then whispering to each other about their latest victim. Guys like them made me sick. _

"the girls that try too hard,"

_bleach blonde, fake tanned girls with short skirts and low cut tops stood over by the stage posing as if they were on a catwalk all of them constantly checking their make-up and adding more to their already smother faces. _

"and finally we have, the queen bee and her loyal minions – tess tyler"

_a blonde girl with sophisticated designer clothing but a little too much make up on was stood on the stage barking orders at two other girls, one was short and had lovely long brown hair with a fringe and had a really nice summer dress on, the other was tall and although she wasn't what most people would consider beautiful, if you really looked at her she was gorgeous, they all were, all three of them._

_I think I'll be staying away from them._

"that's about it, you know connect 3 is coming right?"

_ah yes, connect 3 were coming to camp rock, mostly to deal with out of control lead singer, shane gray and his attitude. The other two members – nate black and jason white were coming too, but I don't think they are staying for the full two months we're here._

_I nodded at caitlyn._

"right mitchie, before I officially ask you if you would like to share a cabin I need to ask you 5 questions, ok?"

_I laughed at caitlyn, she was strange but nice too, the sort of girl that sticks up for her friends no matter what. The sort of girl I would want to be friends with._

"ok, go ahead."

"converse or heels?"

"converse."

"do you know what the design of my t-shirt is?"

"it's the cure, a band, that's a rare t-shirt you know, there was only around 20 made in the whole world, I had to ask for mine as a christmas present,"

"oh my gosh! Me too!" _we both laughed at the sudden outburst._

"90210 or one tree hill?"

"one tree hill. But not the new ones, anything before season 5 is fine."

_caitlyn smiled at me and I could tell this was going well._

"first album you bought this year?"

_oh god, I bit my lip and inwardly cringed._

"connect 3's new album." _caitlyn tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't and ended up in fits._

"hey! It's a pretty good album, have you even heard it?"

"well no, but I'm sure if shane gray wrote it then the lyrics will pretty much be 'ooh aren't I pretty with my tight tight jeans and my perfectly straightened hair, ooh look at me, im fantastic!'_ caitlyn sang, getting strange looks from everyone around us._

"actually, nate black wrote most of this album."

"hmm, he doesn't seem so bad, you have it with you?" _I nodded_ "then I'll check it out at some point I suppose."

"one last question though mitchie, want to share a cabin with me?" _she grinned impishly._

"ok, but first of all you have to explain yourself."

_she looked at me confused._

"why have you been looking at shane gray's 'tight tight jeans'"_ I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter._

"well uhm, I maybe sort of used to have the tiniest crush on him, but I'm so over it."

"perv." _I muttered and she slapped me on the arm jokingly._

_We walked towards the desk and collected our schedules and signed up for a cabin. We walked for about ten minutes and I was sure caitlyn didn't know where she was going, we passed all the cabins a while ago and we were in the woods, we came to a stop at the other side of the woods where there was 3 cabins all facing each other, in a sort of circle with a bonfire thing in the middle of them. It wasn't big but it'd do if we wanted to sit outside and be warm on cold nights. We were in the cabin to the left. It had two beds, two dressers and two wardrobes, each had a mirrored door._

_We set down our stuff and unpacked quite quickly considering I had brought almost everything I owned with me, so did caitlyn by the looks of it._

"mitchie, swap schedules."

**Name – Caitlyn Marie Gellar**

**Age – 16**

**Sex – Female**

**Class 1 – introduction to guitar**

**Class 2 – Expert producing**

**Lunch**

**Class 3 – Vocal coaching.**

**Class 4 – Intermediate Dancing.**

**Class 5 – Free**

**Name – Mitchie Demitria Torres**

**Age – 16**

**Sex – Female**

**Class 1 – Introduction to guitar**

**Class 2 – Vocal coaching**

**Lunch**

**Class 3 – Intermediate Producing**

**Class 4 – Intermediate Dancing**

**Class 5 – Free**

"well I guess we're together for most of the day then. Such a shame we hate each other." _caitlyn said sarcastically_

"oh I know, imagine if we were friends?"

_we started laughing and I realised, caitlyn was probably the best friend I'd make here._

_**Well here you guys go, chapter one. Please review and stuff. Love ya! :)**_

_**Tashaxoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I were in your shoes**_

_**chapter 2**_

**the next morning**

**MPOV**

_last night was so fun, me and caitlyn went to get dinner at the mess hall and she introduced me to all of her friends, they're all so talented and confident. There were a lot of rumours about shane gray, some said he wasn't coming anymore, some said he'd gone to rehab, then there was one rumour that we were all sure wasn't true, apparently someone saw him go into tess' cabin last night with tess. One guess as to who started that rumour?_

_My alarm went off at 6:30 and me and caitlyn got ready, after I told her last night about my mom being the cook she said she'd help us too. I put on the clothes I had picked out last night – a purple you me at six t-shirt and black skinny jeans with purple converse – and put my hair in a ponytail then straightened my fringe. Caitlyn had an orange tank top and black shorts with orange tights and black converse. We set off to the kitchen, which took us a good ten minutes thanks to where our cabin was. When we got their my mom was placing plates of pancakes onto a tray._

"hey mom!" _I hugged her from the side._

"hey sweetie, who's this?" _she said smiling at caitlyn._

"I'm caitlyn, nice to meet you Mrs torres" _caitlyn said._

"well hi caitlyn, you can call me Connie, Mrs torres makes me feel old." _my mom and caitlyn laughed._

_We quickly put out pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal, toast and fruit then my mom asked me to take the juice out, it was in a big jug so I had to use both hands, which meant using a door handle was out of the question. I backed into the door and turned around quickly once I was through the door. _

_I bumped into someone._

"will you watch where you're going, you nearly spilt juice on me!" _the voice, a male. Screamed at me._

"sorry."_ I muttered and put down the juice jug onto the table._

_When I turned around I saw none other than shane gray standing there. So I guess he really is a jerk, or not a morning person._

"do you work in the kitchen?" _he said sharply, as if I wasn't worth his time, well two of us can play that game._

"yes."

"can you give this to the cook?"

"no."

"why?"

"do it yourself."

"do you know who I am?"_ he ask incredulously._

"yes." _and with that I walked back into the kitchen, he followed me._

_my mom noticed my annoyance and her eyes travelled to the raven haired pop star behind me._

"can I help you?" _my mom asked him politely._

"uhm well yes, this is my allergy list. Could you please make sure none of this is in my food?" _he asked nicely._

_Wow. Shane gray and nice. There's two words you don't normally find together._

"sure honey."

"thank you."_ he smiled at my mom then pulled me by the arm out of the kitchen._

"what the hell?" _I asked, who did he think he was to just pull me away from my best friend and mother._

"sorry, look I just wanted to apologize for before, I was in a foul mood. I just got here this morning, I don't know where my cabin is and my band won't even stay with me. Anyway I shouldn't have took it out on you."

"uhm, it's ok" _I said awkwardly and he grinned at me which made me smile automatically._

"don't suppose you know where my cabin is do you?"

"i might. What number is it?"

"003"_ I laughed, of course the lead singer of connect 3 would have cabin number 3._

_he rolled his eyes._ "oh ha ha, connect 3, cabin 003. I know, I know. So anyway, know where it is?"

_hmm, oh god. Mine and caitlyn's cabin is 002, which means shane's is one of the two other ones close to it._

"you're in luck, it's near where my cabin is. Meet me outside after breakfast and I'll show you?"

"uhm ok,"_ he stood there awkwardly, then I realised, he has no friends here. Sure he has fans. But no friends. I mean I'm sure he's a jerk, but he has his moments._

"hey shane?"

_his head snapped up as soon as I said his name_

"want to sit with me and caitlyn for breakfast?"

"hah, I'm a rock star. I could sit with anyone I want. What makes you think I'd choose to sit with you?" _well I guess the nice act can only last for so long. I rolled my eyes and walked away._

_Once me and caitlyn had opened up the mess hall and got our food we sat at a table in the corner of the mess hall by ourselves._

"so what was all that with shane gray?" _caitlyn asked raising her eyebrows._

"oh I was just telling how you like him in his tight tight jeans." _her jaw dropped._

"you. Did. Not."

"no, I didn't. But you'll be happy to hear his cabin is right near ours. I said I'd show him after breakfast. Want to come with?"

"ok then, as long as you don't embarrass me, after all he is famous."

"fine, c'mon I said i'd meet him outside."

_we put our plates on the pile of dirty dishes and went outside to find shane gray sat on the steps looking miserable and lonely._

"come on then, if I'm worthy of your time."

_he rolled his eyes and followed me as I strode off down the path._

"hey i'm caitlyn." _I heard her introduce herself._

"and that's mitchie."

"well I'm shane, but you probably already knew that." _oh great. Big headed pop star._

"actually I didn't. I'm not a mind reader you see" _I laughed at caitlyn then shane sped up so he was walking next to me._

"oh no. shane gray walked away from me, I'm heartbroken." _caitlyn called from behind._

"how far is my cabin from here?" _he asked looking annoyed._

"about 5 minutes, it's far away from most of the cabins. But it's near mine and caitlyns, then there's a spare one. Which I assume is for you band mates?" _he nodded, then kept walking whilst looking at the ground._

_When we got to our cabin I told shane which one was his and went inside. I really couldn't be bothered with being offended by someone who used to inspire me._

_Well that was until he became a jerk, at first I thought it was just rumours, but oh no. he had to go prove them right. _

_Everyone had the first two days off camp free because some schools hadn't finished yet and brown thought it'd be unfair for some kids to miss out. Which meant friendless shane would be moping_ _around. Brilliant. _

_I went outside and sat on the ground next to the camp fire and started on a new song I'd thought of earlier._

"mitchie right?" _shane asked and I nodded, he sat on the ground next to me._

"i feel like all I'm doing today is apologizing to you, but I am sorry for saying your not worthy, I don't know. Everyone thinks I am a jerk, I am most of the time but sometimes when I'm a jerk to people who don't deserve it I feel horrible. I don't want to be a jerk to you. You seem different. But if we were friends then I know I'd end up being horrible to you anyway, out of habit."

_**chapter 2 guys! I actually love writing this, review please? Love you :)**_

_**tashaxoxo **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I were in your shoes**_

_**chapter 3**_

_**MPOV**_

_whoa. I don't know what to say to him. Maybe he could be nice, maybe all he needs is a friend that doesn't focus on his music, or his attitude._

_He turned and headed back to his cabin, obviously realising I had no answer. But for some reason my voice took over my brain._

"well how about we try and be friends? " _stupid mitchie. Stupid._

_He turned to face me, thinking for a moment then nodded._

"fresh start. Hi I'm shane gray" _he grinned sticking his hand out, I shook it._

"hey shane, I'm mitchie torres."

"so mitchie torres, what're you doing today?"

"hmm, well since we have today free. I guess nothing. Unless caitlyn has something planned for us. What about you?"

"nothing, I think nate is coming to check on me or something. They think I have some sort of attitude problem, can you believe that?" _he asked sarcastically. I laughed._

"no way, you? An attitude problem? I'm shocked. Well you're welcome to come and hang in my cabin for a while if you want?"

"yeah, just let me get changed, seriously need to straighten my hair again, I'll be over soon."

_I rolled my eyes and went inside of my cabin to see caitlin peering out the window. Spying isn't a good look on caitlyn._

"hey cait."_ I said loudly and she fell off her bed._

"jeez mitchie, you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"jeez caitlyn, you shouldn't spy on people." _she blushed and rolled her eyes._

"did he insult you again?"

"nope. He's coming over here to hang out actually."

"ooooh, do I need to leave?" _she asked, wiggling her eyebrows._

"ew no. shut up otherwise I'll tell him how much you like his jeans." _I smirked and caitlyn turned red again._

"you wouldn't mitch." _she warned._

"we'll wait and see."_ just then someone knocked on the door. Well he was quick._

_I opened the door to see none other than tess tyler, she pushed past me and into the cabin. I turned around and caitlyn stood up looking terrified. Why? I mean I know tess is mean, but she can't be that bad._

"hey caitlyn, who's your friend?"

"i'm mitchie"_ I said, noticing caitlyn still looked too scared to communicate._

"can I ask what you want?"_ I asked politely._

"your cabin."

"excuse me?" _she could not be serious._

"i want your cabin. I know shane gray's cabin is near here. So I want this cabin. Now."

"look I don't know what your talking about, I thought shane gray was in your cabin?"

_I said and tried to hide my laugh, caitlyn smirked._

"ok listen up _**bitchie**_. Give. me. Your. Damn. Cabin." _she said in a low voice._

"ok."

"really?" _she seemed surprised._

"nah."

"whatever. But just so you know bitchie, this means war."

_she turned to storm out of the cabin but bumped into none other than shane gray. Wait. How long had he been there? _

"hey shane!" _she smiled but his face remained with the same bored expression._

"do I know you?"

"oh course silly! Tess tyler, tj Tyler's daughter!"

"uhm sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"well how about you come to my cabin and I'll remind you."_ I rolled my eyes._

"I'll pass." _now it was his turn to roll his eyes as the girl moved closer to him._

"look i'm sure you'd rather come and hang out with me instead of these, people."

"we have names tess!" _caitlyn exclaimed. So now she joins in._

"oh shut up gellar before you end up in the lake again." _what's she talking about. I looked at caitlyn, confusion evident on my face. She mouthed 'later' at me and turned back to tess._

"look just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. Ok?" _caitlyn asked._

"i have a better idea. I'm going to stay here and hang out with you, mitchie and shane. Won't that be fun!"

"no way. Leave." _caitlyn shouted._

"fine I guess i'll just go and tell brown that you two have been bullying me, and i'll tell all the major magazines that shane tried to sleep with me." _oh god. She's such a drama queen. I sighed, defeated. I wasn't going to let caitlyn and shane get blamed for something they didn't do. If it was just me i'd have told her to go for it._

"fine tess. You can stay for one hour. One." _caitlyn looked at me like I was crazy and shane just looked relieved._

"ok, we're going to play truth or dare." _tess decided. This cannot be good. Caitlyn sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands._

_I went to go sit down next to her so shane could have the pleasure of sitting next to tess, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to sit on my bed next to him. Tess rolled her eyes and sat reluctantly next to caitlyn_.

"so, mitchie. Truth or dare?" _why me why me why me._

"hang on. Can we wait for nate?" _shane interrupted._

"hey that rhymed!" _caitlyn said and laughed._

_Shane joined her_ "well I am a lyricist after all."

_tess coughed to get attention then pointed out of the window _ "he's already here."

"oh, I'll go get him."

_we watched as shane walked over to nate and began talking, he motioned over to our cabin then him and nate walked into our cabin._

"hi I'm nate."_ he said, kind of shyly. Shouldn't it be us who are shy to be meeting a rock star?_

"I'm caitlyn, this is mitchie and"

"I am tess tyler. Pleasured. I'm sure." _I rolled my eyes and saw nate smirk, trying to hold in laughter._

"so are you three like, best friends?" _he seemed confused._

"NO! Tess rudely came over and started threatening us." _caitlyn exclaimed and a look of understanding washed over nate's face then tess glared at caitlyn. _

"so anyway. Mitchie, truth or dare?"_ well me being the little chicken that I am had to go and choose truth._

"is it true that your mom is the cook here? And that you help out?" _how'd she know all this?_

"yes." _she began to laugh then looked at shane._

"shane gray hanging out with the kitchen staff. Wait until the magazines hear about this."

"what? No! I wasn't hanging out with her. I just came over to tell her to leave me alone. Like i'd be seen dead with someone like her."_ he said disgustedly._

_I felt like crying, I know he warned me about having a jerk side, but honestly I never thought anyone could be so nice one minute then like that the next. I sat frozen trying to block out whatever was happening but I couldn't. Tess started laughing then caitlyn yelled at them._

_I stood up and tried to get to the door but I couldn't. Shane and tess were stood in the middle of the room and nate and caitlyn were backed up against the wall watching the scene unravel. Nate was holding caitlyn back as she kept lunging for shane and tess whilst tess just stood laughing and calling us names and shane just stood there. No expression on his face, no guilt, remorse, joy, anything. _

_I stepped forward closer to him and he looked down, not matching my gaze. So I shoved past him and ran._

_I ran for about ten minutes and I was now lost in the middle of the forest. I sat on the ground and cried. All I'd done is be nice to him today and he turns around and talks about me like im a fucking dog. I came here with so much confidence, telling myself I'd be different here. I'd stand out. But now, there's no point. If everyone is just going to treat me like they did. I heard someone walk towards me and I assumed it was caitlyn, but when I turned around I was surprised to see it wasn't caitlyn, it was nate._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Katie reads my stories. Lol. What's butter? **_

**If I were in your shoes**

**chapter 4**

**MPOV**

_he offered me his hand to help me up and I stood facing him._

"i know what he did was horrible, but he didn't mean it." _nate said, I scoffed._

"it looked like he did."

"he didn't when you ran out he looked like the air had been knocked out of him. He hates upsetting people. He only said that so tess wouldn't tell all the magazines he was hanging out with some random girl, they'd twist it and say he was hooking up with you or something."

_hmm it made sense. I suppose. I nodded._

"are you ok?" _he asked._

"yeah, I overreacted. Sorry."

"it's ok, i'm used to girls overreacting when they see me, shane or jason." _he winked then laughed._

"and I thought shane was supposed to be the jerk." _I joked._

"nah, they got it all wrong. I'm the jerk, shane's the idiot and Jason's the really clever and serious one."

_we both started laughing, I like nate, he's easy to get along with._

"right come on, we have to get back to the cabin, we left caitlyn alone with tess and shane." _I remembered._

"oh, poor caitlyn. You really should think about your friends more, jerk" _nate said._

"i thought we established, you're the jerk, shane's the dope and jason's the clever one."

"ah but what does that make you and caitlyn?"

"we are amazing."

"full of yourself, ey mitch?"_ I gave him a strange look._

"you just gave my nickname a nickname" _we were about 5 minutes away from the cabin now, 5 minutes away from shane, 5 minutes away from tess. Oh god. Help me._

"hmm, I guess I did. Oh well. That can be my name for you now."

"well if you're going to call me mitch, I'm going to call you nat."

_he laughed then shrugged._ "I've been called worse."

"how long are you here for?"_ I asked him_

"today, tonight and tomorrow. Then I think i'm coming back in about a week. I don't really know. I might stay if I have nothing to do."

_I nodded as we approached the cabin I slowed down._

"you know you have to face them at some point. Shane won't be a jerk to you. I hope." _he muttered the last part and I rolled my eyes._

"i know, but I don't want to go in there with them."

"well you can kick tess and shane out, it's your cabin. But I think it'd be better if you went in there and act like you aren't bothered by them." _he had a point._

"but then what if they start being horrible?"

"then me and caitlyn are team mitchie."

"you're supposed to be team shane, betrayal!"_ I mocked horror and accusation._

"oh god. It's a crazed fan. Oh wait, no it's just mitch. Now go inside, I'm right behind you."

_he pushed me towards the door. Oh well it's now or never. I don't know why I'm so scared, I don't even know shane or tess, I just met them and I am already acting like I've known them years. Maybe it's because shane's famous and tess is a bitch._

_Me and nate opened the door to see caitlyn sat on her bed reading a book like nothing had happened today, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. There was blood on the floor. Quite a lot of blood._

"oh god. Please tell me shane isn't responsible for this?" _nate asked caitlyn_

"what? Oh the blood. no. as soon as you left shane sort of came out of his little trance and started screaming at tess calling her a bitch and stuff then she started insulting me and mitchie so I punched her. She went to the nurse, I think I broke her nose. Then shane told me to tell mitchie to go and talk to him when she was ready to and left." _caitlyn said as if It was the most normal thing ever._

_Nate high fived caitlyn. _

"you. Are my idol. I swear I didn't know girls punched."

"don't be so sexist. Anyway mitchie you should really go and see him. He isn't like he is on TV. I think something changed him." _what? How could something of changed him already. That's impossible. He's still a jerk._

"or someone" _nate said looking at me._

"shut up."_ he cannot be insinuating that I changed __**the**__ shane gray. _

_Nate and caitlyn started talking about random things and caitlyn got rid of the blood. Thank god. Then I left the cabin and headed over to shane's cabin and knocked on the door._

"who is it?"

"uhm it's mitchie."

_I heard him get up and he opened the door._

"come in."_ he moved to the side to let me past and I entered a cabin identical to mine and caitlyns. _

_He walked past me and sat down on his bed the patted the space next to him for me to sit down. No way was I going to go sit next to him so he could do his dreamy popstar look and expect me to forgive him. No, na ah, negative. I sat down on the spare bed and he rolled his eyes._

"look, i'm sorry for being a jerk infront of tess, it's just, I don't think i'm capable of having friends. At least not official friends. So I just wanted to apologize to you – again – for being a jerk to you – again – I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry. You can hit me or whatever now." _I gave him a confused look._

"why would I hit you? Violence is never the answer. I hate violence."

"well that's good, cause I hate pain and if you're anything like your friend you'll sure know how to pack a punch."_ I laughed at his terrified expression as he remembered caitlyn punching tess. I wish I'd seen it._

"remind me never to get on her bad side." _he said._

"i think you already are, unless you wear skinny jeans all summer."

"what?"

"oh, well me and caitlyn were talking about your band and she may have let slip that she happens to love the way you look in tight jeans." _I wiggled my eyebrows as he looked shocked._

"that cheeky little minx. Well I know what I'll be wearing when she's in my dance class."

"oh god. I'm in that dance class too so don't be too disturbing."

"what do you consider disturbing?"_ now he wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed._

"so you're a fan of my jeans too mitchie."

"to be quite honest, I don't take much notice in your jeans. Unlike caitlyn."_ I giggled as he blushed. Yup shane gray blushed._

"okay, ew. It's not my fault that your friend seems to be a pervert."

_we both laughed. I can't believe i'm having fun with the jerk. He really isn't that bad when he's alone._

_I must have zoned out because shane was just staring at me._

"what's wrong?_" he asked me._

"why are you only not a jerk when we're alone?"

"i don't know." _he paused, looking deep in thought._ "But if that's how it is then maybe we should just hang out alone? I mean if you still want to be friends?"

"you mean, like keep our friendship a secret?"

_**okay guys, new chapter up. Thank you for all the alerts and stuff, this is still just the beginning, the title of the story will come into it later. I might have to skip a little bit of camp though to get to the main plot.**_

_**tashaxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for barely updating. Blame katie.

If I were in your shoes

chapter 5

MPOV

why should I be friends with someone who wants to hide me? I shouldn't. Although maybe if we're friends he won't be a jerk anymore. Plus if no one knows about us being friends I won't have anyone pestering me or hating me just because I know shane gray.

He looked down at his hands nervously, obviously expecting me to flip at him for even suggesting such a thing but still he nodded and glanced up at me waiting for my reply.

"uhm, ok then, but don't make me regret this shane."

he smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"i won't, but you do understand no one else can know about this. Not even caitlyn and nate, when we're with other people we can't even be civil with eachother now thanks to tess who has probably told everyone I hate you, so we have to act like enemies. Are you still sure this is ok" to be quite honest it sounded alright with me I just nodded in acknowledgement and left the cabin to go back to mine and caitlyns.

When I got back caitlyn was lying on her stomache on the bed and nate was sat on the floor, caitlyn was attempting to braid his curls and around half of his head was done. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me.

"hey mitch like my new hair style?" nate said grinning.

"very nice, you should have it like that more often. It looks so much better" I teased.

"so, how did things with you and shane go?" caitlyn asked. I was just about to tell her everything was fine when I remembered that I'm not allowed to tell anyone we're friends so instead I frowned.

"he's such a jerk, I'm just going to stay away from him for the rest of the summer."

"i don't blame you, just be careful ok, tess doesn't let something like what happened today just be forgotten about. She'll try and make your summer a nightmare." caitlyn warned.

"yeah, but it'll be ok 'cause me and caitlyn won't let anything happen to you, will we?" nate said, trying to reassure me and caitlyn nodded.

"thanks guys but I doubt I'll need bodyguards." we all laughed then caitlyn stood up.

"and to think all this dramas happened and it's only time for lunch!"

oh wow, I thought it was later than lunch time, I was supposed to go help my mom! Shit. I pulled out my phone to text her and saw I had 1 new message from my mom. Brilliant.

Hey mitchie! Don't need any help in the kitchen anymore.

Plenty of help here.

Love you xx

well isn't that lucky.

"everything ok?" caitlyn asked.

"yeah, my mom doesn't need my help anymore, she has plenty of kitchen staff"

"well there goes my summer job!" we both giggled then turned to face nate who was wincing in pain while trying to get the braids out.

"don't pull them!" caitlyn exclaimed rushing over to stop him messing his hair up.

I helped take all of the braids out, which took forever and left nate's hair even curlier than usual, it was really frizzy but caitlyn wouldn't let him look in a mirror.

We left the cabin to go to the mess hall and get some food, nate said he'd go see shane when we got back and I feigned disinterest.

When we got to the mess hall tess and her minions were sat at a table in the centre so we chose one near the back, as far away as possible. As I walked past tess' table I heard them snigger and laugh at me but chose to ignore it and simply smiled at them.

We sat down and started to eat and began to talk about idle things such as music and stuff, I wasn't really paying much attention but nate and caitlyn seemed to manage to hold a conversation without me.

All of a sudden the whole mess hall was silent and I heard a door swing open. I looked up to see what all the fuss was about and saw shane standing at the entrance with everyone gaping at him. The room was suddenly engulfed with whispers about him and he rolled his eyes and walked over to get some food.

Tess followed him and shot the whole room a dirty glare telling them to start talking again so the room was once again full of friendly conversation.

Caitlyn and nate were both watching the exchange between tess and shane, I was glancing between them, my plate and said exchange. To be honest I quite hoped he would be a jerk to her. Just tell her where to go, but of course what really happened was she went over and started touching him and giggling and he awkwardly tried to get away from her then went and sat with her and her minions for about twenty minutes until he was fed up and stormed out of the mess hall in true shane gray fashion.

I could tell nate wanted to go after him and find out what had happened but didn't want to seem rude. I looked at him and smiled.

"are you not going to go after him?" I asked, letting him know I understood.

He smiled and thanked me before saying goodbye to me and caitlyn and following shane, only with a lot less attitude.

I suddenly remembered what tess had said earlier about caitlyn ending up in a lake again and decided now would be a good time to ask caitlyn what had happened between her and tess.

"so, you going to explain what tess meant?" I asked her.

"uhm I suppose it's best you hear it from me and not someone else, last year at camp me and tess were best friends but then one night we all snook out the yearly midnight party – which is tomorrow actually, we have to go – and she got some vodka from someone and spiked my drink then pushed me in the lake, I nearly drowned but luckily one of the older boys had been a lifeguard at his local pool and managed to save me. When I asked her why she did it she just said that she had never wanted to be my friend and I wasn't worthy of her."

"wow, caitlyn. I'm so sorry. She's such a bitch. I can't believe someone would do something like that!"

"yeah, I know. But it's all in the past now so it's ok." caitlyn smiled reassuringly at me and I decided to change the subject.

Thank you! Review & alert.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie wants me to kill of mitchie or shane.

If I were in your shoes

chapter 6

MPOV

after sitting in the mess hall for a while we decided to go back to our cabin and see how nate and shane were, this was caitlyn's idea. Personally I think she just wants to see nate.

When we got to the secluded area where our cabins are we saw shane sat outside and nate sat far away from him taking it in turns to glare at shane then the small campfire that was lit. Well doesn't this look happy.

Oh wait. Fire. Glares. Shane gray.

"What's he done?" caitlyn was the one to voice my thoughts.

"why do people assume i'm the bad one." shane commented slyly.

"probably 'cause you're a dick." nate said.

"oh shut up nathaniel." shane shot back and nate got up and stormed into his cabin with caitlyn following closely behind.

"not going to join his fan club?" shane asked bitterly.

"no." I decided to stick to short answers, that way he couldn't blow up at me for anything.

He raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"i threw his guitar on the fire." he said idly as if it were nothing.

"you did what?"

"well he was asking for it."

"oh so he just turned round and said 'hey shane why don't you burn my guitar' did he?"

"ha ha mitchie. You're so hilarious."

"oh I know, but seriously. You burned his guitar! Why?"

"well he came around here shouting at me for being a jerk to you and wanting to know why I stormed out so I told him not to yell at me and to calm down, but he started stressing and being insulting towards me so instead of saying something back to him I just threw the guitar on the fire. Then he had a tantrum. You guys came around just after the screaming and crying."

"shane! You need to apologize." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of nate screaming and crying like a little girl but I felt bad for him.

"but I thought you'd be happy? I never insulted or physically hurt him!" he looked so happy with himself.

"you were still a jerk though."

"well so was he"

"but he didn't set your guitar on fire did he?"

shane rolled his eyes and screamed a sorry towards nate's cabin before going into his own cabin, caitlyn and nate appeared.

"he told you?" nate asked, still seething. I nodded.

"uhm look, he apologized. Maybe you guys just need some time to cool down and think it over. Don't fall out because of a tiny argument." caitlyn said.

"a tiny argument where he set my guitar on fire." nate corrected.

"but he apologized about it!" caitlyn tried to make the situation better while I just stood there awkwardly. I hate being in the middle of arguments.

"he only apologized because mitchie forced him to. If she wasn't here that wouldn't have happened." nate said and smiled at me as a thank you.

"yeah well if she wasn't here you wouldn't of been yelling at me so I wouldn't of went near your guitar." shane appeared. Oh great! The whole 'secret friendship' thing where I have to get insulted and pretened like I don't care.

"do not blame her shane! You would've probably hit me if she wasn't here."

as soon as nate said that shane backed away and looked bewildered. Like all of a sudden it dawned on him how bad he'd become and he was scared of what was happening. It was only for a split second and I don't think caitlyn or nate saw because he quickly regained his postured and glared at nate.

"well if that's the case, I wish she'd never have come here."

"hey! Don't talk about my friend like that. Especially when she's right there" caitlyn shouted pointing at me.

"it wasn't meant to insult her" shane said quickly, still glaring at nate.

I decided now would be a good time do pretend to hate him, to take his and nate's minds off of the argument before someone got hurt.

"yeah well it did. Think about people's feelings you jerk!" he looked confused for a moment but clicked.

"i'm glad. Now why don't you just leave!"

"well I would, but then you'd just get the idea that you can have whatever you want, which you can't" and with that I marched back to my cabin, grabbing nate and caitlyn's arms on the way.

Once we were back in the cabin nate burst out laughing and I gave him a strange look, I mean what was he laughing at? There was nothing that hilarious.

"oh my god. Did you see his face! Eeee mitch you're awesome." he said in-between laughs.

When nate had calmed down, which took a while. I guess he was one of those people who went loopy after being mad. We played cards for a while when there was a knock on the door. I got up to anwer it and saw brown standing there.

"hey mitchie torres, right? And you must be caitlyn gellar." He said peering around me, I moved to the side to let him in.

"i'm brown cesario, the camps director, nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his outstrechted hand.

"nice to meet you too."

"well I was just coming here to, oh hi nate, didn't see you there. Why aren't you with shane?" he seemed a little confused,

"uhm, we had a disagreement"

"oh I see, well I was just coming round to say hello to everyone and let everyone know that since all of the campers arrived today, lessons start tomorrow. So the midnight jam is tonight." we all nodded to show we understood and he made his way to the door.

"oh and caitlyn, stay away from tess this year ok?" he smiled at her

"oh don't worry, I will." she said and he turned to walk out the door, we called goodbye.

"mitchie, you know what this means right?" caitlyn said walking towards me grinning like a crazy person.

"no, what?"

"we need to sort out outfits for tonight. Nate, get out." she said not breaking her gaze from me.

Nate obviously realised it would be better for him if he just left me and caitlyn to it, as soon as he was out the door she began rifling through my clothes and her clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I'm so sorry! I've had no ideas for agessss and i've been busy with school.

If I were in your shoes

chapter 7

mpov

Caitlyn explained that the midnight jam was more like a picnic on the beach with everyone then a party after brown and the other adults had gone. It sounded cool but I didn't get why it was a jam if no one was performing. Caitlyn had also managed to pick out two outfits for me to choose from, she was appauled at the lack of party clothes I had brought, but seriously I didn't think i'd need party clothes for a summer camp.

She set them out on my bed for me, one was black skinny jeans with a rolling stones t-shirt and a black cut off leather jacket with black converse. The other was black shorts with a white vest top and white converse. The second outfit seemed a little too cold for me so I went with the first.

Caitlyn herself was wearing a red vest top with white skinny jeans and red converse. She had curled her hair and done her make up already, and insisted on straightening mine whilst I did my own make up. If I was honest caitlyn sort of scared me so I wasn't going to say no to her.

"so what time is it?" caitlyn asked as she straightened the final strands of my hair, I glanced at my watch.

"quater to five. What time do we need to get there?"

"oh we've got plenty of time the small beach near the lake where they have it is just down the path from here. We should be there for about five so sort your things out and we'll go" I nodded and shoved my cell phone in my pocket, there was no point though. No one had signal here.

"why do we need to be there so early? I thought it was called midnight jam" I asked.

"oh it is! But people perform after we've ate and that goes on until around eleven then the adults pack up all the food and stuff and go back."

we left the cabin and made our way to the beach area, it was set up with small campfires spread out down the beach with benches around them. Each campfire could seat around 6 people so there were quite a few. Me and caitlyn went to sit with lola, barron, sander and nate.

After a while of random conversations about guitars and drums and music producing we got food, it was pretty simple, cheese pizza. I couldn't help but wonder where shane was, I glanced around the campfires closest to us and saw him.

With tess.

Oh well, I can't really be sad or anything. He made it clear, secret friends, and I agreed. I couldn't be mad at him for hanging out with popular blonde bimbos. Tess' face was quite swollen on the right side off where caitlyn had hit her.

Speaking of caitlyn she followed my gaze and smiled wickedly.

"and the award for best punch to a dick wad goes to, caitlyn gellar" she whispered and we high fived.

"give It up for our first performer this evening, tess tyler!" brown's voice boomed through the beach from the stage as tess made her way up the steps and adjusted the mic to her height.

She paraded around the stage in a pink vest top and a pink skirt that looked like it could be a belt singing s&m by rihanna, every so often she'd point on wink at shane. He was staring awkwardly at his shoes, obviously embarassed for the girl making a fool of herself in front of the whole camp.

When tess was finished her two minions began clapping a cheering as did a group of other girls who looked like little tess clones, clearly wannabes. But why would anyone want to be like tess? Eurgh.

Everyone else sort of awkwardly clapped out of politeness. After she left the stage a group of girls sang mistake by stephanie mcintosh then a boy with dark brown hair sang stay with me by you me at six, he kept glancing around awkwardly and looked quite embarassed to be on stage so when he caught my eye I smiled at him reassuringly.

His voice was great. After him there were a few other acts mostly performing chart songs. Nothing special, no one I knew was performing though. Caitlyn was right, it finished around eleven and brown, my mom and the other staff left. Barron and sander were dj-ing and me, caitlyn and lola were sat talking to a girl called katie who lola knew from back home. She was really friendly and addicted to mints. I mean seriously this girl must have went through a packet in the half hour we were talking to her.

Then the boy from earlier who sang stay with me came over to us.

"hi I'm james." up close I could see his eyes were really intense green and his hair was spiked up perfectly and was brown with natural highlights. He looked a little like david henrie apart from the different coloured hair and eyes.

"hi i'm mitchie, you were really good up there!" I motioned towards the stage.

"thanks, uhm listen do you want to dance?" he asked and looked down at his hands nervously.

"yeah of course." we walked over to the dancefloor where a slow song I didn't recognise was playing,

he put his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, we swayed from side to side for a while but when he moved closer I could smell the alcohol on him, he moved in closer and closer until he was almost kissing me.

I stood there motionless and closed my eyes hoping he would disappear. Then it all happened so fast I heard a thud and all od a sudden he wasn't near me anymore, he was on the floor with a bloody nose and a seething raven haired pop star towering over him.

Sorry it's been so long please review and i'll love you! - tashaxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you very much for the reviews on the last chapter! Keep it up please?**

**I should have camp over by the end of about chapter ten or eleven hopefully.**

_If I were in your shoes_

_chapter 8_

**mpov**

everyone gasped and stared at shane waiting for him to do something. Then brown appeared from nowhere. Brilliant, this is going to end well.

"shane, mitchie, james, my cabin. Now!" what? Why me? Eurgh I am going to kill shane. Or james. Oh my gosh i'm so confused.

Did shane punch james to get him off me or did he do something to upset shane's precious feelings? Guess i'm about to find out.

We made our way through the Forrest and up towards where all of the classroom cabins were, brown's cabin was up at the entrance of the camp. Me, shane and james walked in silence and brown was still at the jam as I guess he'd smelt the alcohol on james and wanted to make sure no one else got into that condition, especially not some of the younger campers that were there.

james kept glancing at shane then me then at the ground. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable so I kept my eyes on the floor. When we reached brown's cabin shane sat on the steps and I leaned agains the wall of the cabin next to it.

"dude, why'd you hit me for?" james asked looking genuinely confused about shane's outburst, like me,

"first of all, my name is shane, or sir to people like you. Not dude. Second of all I hit you because you're a dick. Ok?" shane spat angrily and james rolled his eyes.

"you think you're better than everyone else just because you're in a band. Don't you?" james started walking towards shane.

"not everyone. Just people like you." shane smiled smugly and stood up as james swung for him and missed by about a mile. He fell flat on his face and I started laughing.

Shane looked at me as if I was a crazy person and chad was still lying on the floor.

"is he dead?" I asked motioning towards james' unmoving body on the floor.

"nah, just unconscious. Kid needs to learn to control his drink."

"you can't really make comments like that, I bet you control your drink about as well as you control your anger"

"but i'm a nice drunk!"

"i very much doubt that"

"why?" he asked confused and offended.

"because you're not a very nice person, so you'll probably be even worse when you're drunk."

wow he looked hurt, I guess that was sort of harsh. But if he could have major mood swings so could I. I was about to apologize when he decided to to go back into jerk mode.

"you know nothing about me ok? I try and be nice to you but then you throw it back in my face. Why do I even bother?" he snapped.

I felt really guilty for saying what I did to him, especially after he saved me from james. I guess it's too late to apologize now so I just sat there in silence.

Shane sighed and brown came walking towards us looking confused.

"where's james?"

me and shane nodded towards the ground next to brown and he turned to see james lying unconscious on the floor.

"and before you accuse me of knocking him out he passed out." shane said and brown nodded.

"you two wait here, I need to talk to you. I'm going to go get some water to try and wake him up don't want him choking on his own sick or something"

"speak for yourself." shane said under his breath and I laughed quietly.

Brown disappeared somewhere in the darkness of the forrest.

"sorry." I said. Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"me too" as soon as he said that james started moving again and sat up.

"uh where am I?" james asked.

"on the floor, you passed out. Brown should be back in a minute." I said.

"oh erm listen mitchie i'm sorry about before, I had a bit too much to drink." he said getting up and walking towards me. I just nodded and luckily brown appeared before I had to make any more conversation.

"well seen as how everyones awake we better go inside." brown said and opened the door to his cabin.

We all filed into the small office part of his cabin which had a desk, computer, telephone and chair. Pretty basic, then there was a door which I guess led to his actual cabin where he slept.

He sat down at his desk and faced us.

"so who's going to explain what happened down there?" brown asked, surprisingly calm. I guess he has to be used to stuff like this,

"he punched me 'cause I was dancing with mitchie! He's just jealous" james accused.

"don't lie! I hit him 'cause he was drunk and had his hands all over mitchie, she clearly wanted to get away from him."

the two began arguing with each other gradually getting louder and louder.

"SHUT UP!" brown shouted, they were both instantly silent and brown turned to look at me.

"now miss torres, would you like to tell me what actually happened? As these two can't get the story straight." shane and james both looked at me.

"well I was dancing with james and then I realized he was drunk and he tried to kiss me but I didn't know what to do then shane hit him." brown nodded.

"thank you. Now I hate to be uncool but james I spoke to other campers and it seems you were the only one who has been drinking alcohol. Therefore i'm going to have to ring your parents and send you home. I cannot have underage drinking on my premises."

"but -" james tried to reason with brown.

"no buts, and shane I understand you were helping mitchie but if anything like that happens again i'll have to ban you from all camp activities, apart from lessons of course." brown said smugly and shane groaned.

"i suggest you all go to bed, you all have a busy day tomorrow, james I expect to see you here after breakfast with your things." we all nodded and left towards our cabins.

James' cabin was in a different direction to mine and shane's so I said goodnight to james and walked with shane. We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached our cabin's.

"goodnight mitchie."

"goodnight" I smiled and went into my cabin.

Caitlyn was already asleep so I got changed and climbed into bed, I must have been more tired than I thought because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**next day**

I got woke by caitlyn's alarm at around 8. breakfast was at 9 then classes started at half past 9.

I rushed to get a shower before caitlyn did, 'cause I knew she'd take forever. Where as I only take 20 minutes. When I got out of the shower she practically pushed me out of the way to get into the bathroom. I dried my hair and curled it. I then put some black shorts and a grey top on and decided i'd take a black hoodie with me, I put some black flip flops on and went to sit on the steps and wait for caitlyn to be done.

"morning lovely" brown came around the corner.

"morning" I replied and smiled.

"you excited to start lessons?"

"yeah, I can't wait to improve my singing." it was true, I couldn't. I love to sing and one day I hope to be a famous singer and write songs that inspire people.

"well I hope you have fun. I have to go and wake his lordship up so he has time to do his hair" brown rolled his eyes and headed towards shane's cabin and I went to check on caitlyn.

Breakfast was full of mindless conversations about who was in what classes and who would sit with each other. Me and caitlyn both had class 1 and 4 together then class 5 free so we decided to sit together for those classes and do whatever class 5. I had class 2 and 3 with katie so I said i'd sit with her for those and walk to lunch with her. Even though I bet all she eats for lunch is mints.

All day went as planned and as today was the first classes of camp we basically had to introduce our self and the teacher would talk about what we would hopefully learn. Then in class four everything took a turn for the worse. I had dance class with caitlyn, tess and katie. Shane was teaching.

He was still playing the jerky pop star routine so I stayed in the back to avoid any unwanted attention. Tess had other ideas.

"hey mitchie why'd shane punch your boyfriend last night?" tess said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"he's not my boyfriend"

"well how come shane punched your friend then?" she put emphasis on the friend to make people think she knew different.

"why don't you ask shane?" shane said from the front of the classroom.

All heads turned his way.

"i punched him because he deserved it ok? Anymore questions? No? Good." he said and began explaining what would be happening.

Then once we started dancing tess shoved me like five times. I actually hate her and to make it worse shane kept shouting at me because he thought I was messing up on purpose.

Me, caitlyn and katie were heading towards the door at the end of class when tess stopped me.

"i know about yours and shanes little secret friendship thing. It's cute but honestly once he starts dating me he won't want anything to do with stupid sluts like you"

**please review guys thanks – tashaxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update. Just saying im not a monkey (katie)**

_if I were in your shoes_

_chapter nine_

_**MPOV**_

the rest of camp went by pretty much the same, the days in classes, having fun apart from dance class where tess would push me around and shane would scream at me. Then on a night me, shane, caitlyn and nate – who decided he would stay for the whole of camp - would hang out in our cabins. We were all pretty close and I felt like i'd known them my whole life. Shane was actually a really great guy when we weren't around other people and we were becoming best friends. I told him almost everything and he did the same.

Nate and caitlyn were also getting quite close and i'm pretty sure they like eachother a lot more than friends. They'd make the cutest couple, i'm seriously going to have to play cupid.

Camp had flown other and it was now the last week. Final jam was on saturday then we all go home on sunday. I've honestly had the best summer of my life and I don't want it to end. I've made so many friends and definitely improved my singing, guitar playing and dancing, with no help of tess.

I was planning on performing at final jam but I was between two songs. They were both originals and i'd wrote them both at camp. One was called 'until you're mine' and the other one was called 'two worlds collide' I was re-reading them when caitlyn came back after hanging out with nate.

"what do we have here?" she said grabbing the book. I jumped up and tried to get it, I hated people reading my lyrics. It's so embarassing.

"could these be the excellent new lyrics of mitchie torres' next hit songs? The ones she has neither mentioned nor shown to her best friend!" she said accusingly.

"they're far from brilliant." I said and she sat on her bed and read them.

"wow. Mitch these are fantastic. You're so modest. Seriously these are amazing, which one are you performing for final jam?"

"i'm not sure, which one do you think is better?"

"well until your mine is pretty good and has a lot of meaning behind it and maybe a certain pop star will finally come to his senses."

"what are you talking about?"

"oh come on mitchie don't be stupid. It's so incredibly obvious that he likes you and you like him as more than just friends. Everyone can see it. That's why tess always shoves you around in front of him to try and embarrass you"

"but I don't like shane as more than a friend, and he doesn't like me as more than a friend"

"ok, you keep lying to yourself. But we both know until your mine is about him"

"it is not about shane."

"hm OK. I believe you." she said sarcastically.

We sat for a while changing some lyrics and working on a melody on both songs since caitlyn couldn't decide which song I should perform either. She said I should go ask nate but to be honest if caitlyn thought the song was about shane, so would nate and he might actually tell him.

**4 days later**

it's the day before final jam and I still have no idea what song to perform, caitlyn's working with me though and we've been rehearsing like mad for the past 4 days.

I'm sat in the mess hall for lunch with caitlyn and katie playing kiss marry kill.

"connect 3?" katie asked.

"well I know which one mitchie would marry." then she 'coughed' and said shane. I kicked her under the table and she yelped.

"oh my gosh! You like shane!" Katie said loudly and I looked around nervously.

"no. it's just caitlyn being stupid because she's so in love with nate."

"aw that's so cute"

just then nate came over and sat with us, as he usually did. However shane sat with tess and her friends as our friendship was still a secret. Even though tess said she knew about it she was quite happy keeping it a secret as long as shane spent time with her and she got to shove me around.

Katie squealed quietly and nate looked at her like she was crazy.

"whats up?"

"oh nothing, nothing at all. Just sat here chilling with my girls. Oh look at the time. Best be going. Bye guys" katie said really quickly.

"uhm, you're friends are weird"

"tell me about it" I said sarcastically.

"hey! I'm not weird!" caitlyn pouted.

"oh caity you're the wierdest of them all, but that's why we love you" nate said and caitlyn turned as red as a tomato.

"uh erm, I have to uh, go. Bye." caitlyn rushed out the door. Oh my god. She really does like nate. Oh bless her she must be so embarassed.

"i better go see if she's ok." nate nodded understandingly and I followed caitlyn.

When I got outside though she wasn't there, there was just tess, shane and her little crew.

"oh hey mitchie come here!" shane called and I looked at him warily. What was he doing? I walked over to them even though I knew something bad was going to happen. Curiosity always gets the best of me.

"tell your mom to take cooking classes. This food is disgusting, just like your fashion sense." tess said and stood up.

"here why don't you try some?" she threw the soup that was in her bowl in my face.

I screamed as soon as it came into contact with me. It was boiling and scolded me instantly. I couldn't even bare to stand there any longer. I ran off round the back of the mess hall and into the kitchen. Pleading that my mom wouldn't be there.

She wasn't so I but cold water on paper towels and placed them on my face for a few minutes, luckily there was no swelling or burns, the skin was just very red and hurt when I touched it. I was seething. The whole thing was clearly a plan and shane was a part of it. How could he do that. The whole deal was secretly friends as long as he wasn't too mean to me in front of people. Sure I didn't mind it when he laughed along with tess because I knew he was doing it to fit in.

but this, this hurt. Not just emotionally but physically too. Once my skin had cooled down a little I walked to the cabin to find caitlyn lying on her bed looking happy.

"hey caitlyn"

"hey mitch- woah what happened to your face?"

"uhm tess threw some soup in my face. No big deal"

"no big deal?"

then all the anger came rushing out of me, unfortunately when i'm angry I cry.

"oh mitch. What happened?" caitlyn said and put her arm around my shoulder.

"well I came outside to look for you and see if you were ok and shane was sat with them and he called me other, and I knew something was wrong but I still went other and then she said my mom couldn't cook and threw the soup in my face. And it must have been a plan and, and he was part of it! How could he! Stupid jerk! Oh god" by the end I was crying even more.

that's when I realized some part of me must of liked shane as more than a friend, but not anymore. Now I barely liked him as a friend. His apology better be fucking spectacular.

"so anyway, why are you so happy?" I wiped my eyes and smiled.

"well for now i'm quite happy knowing nate loves me, even if it is just as a friend."

"so you admit that you like him?"

"yeah, but erm you know we have dance next right?" caitlyn said trying to change the subject.

"aha, I wish we could skip but i'd never hear the end of it from tess. We better get going. Does my face look okay?"

"yeah, just put some sun cream on or something otherwise it might actually burn." I grabbed some sun cream off my vanity and followed caitlyn to class.

Class was pretty weird actually, tess didn't shove me she just danced along to the music, shane didn't even acknowledge I was there and every so ofter tess would look at me, look sort of regretful then look away again.

I managed to get through the whole class without anything eventful happening and I was quite glad to be honest. I just wanted to get out of there. So as soon as we were dismissed me and caitlyn grabbed our stuff and got out of there.

We were walking through the forrest towards our cabin when he caught up to us.

"mitchie, I understand you're mad but we need to talk." shane said breathlessly, he'd obviously ran from the class to here. Which considering our cabin was quite far away from camp was quite a long distance.

I rolled my eyes as i'd been expecting this, I nodded and told caitlyn i'd catch up with her.

"look I had no idea she was going to do that, do you honestly think I'd willingly let her pour boiling soup over anyone? Especially you?"

"well it sure looked planned shane."

"please mitchie you have to believe me!"

"why so you can go back to tess and have a good old laugh at my expense? No thanks"

"you think I laugh about you to tess?"

" I don't know what to think about you anymore" I snapped, I was so pissed off though and it wasn't like I was lying.

"but, but you know me"

"yeah, I know that you just let some bitch pour soup over someone who is supposed to be your friend."

"oh my god. Do you not listen! I didn't know she was going to do that. I would have stopped her."

"no you wouldn', your reputation means more to you than I ever will"

"bullshit"

"no it isn't shane admit it. You're too ashamed of people knowing you're friends with people who don't have flashy cars or a trust fund or famous parents. I'm sorry if i'm too poor to be seen with you."

"oh don't be so fucking stupid. You're the one who is so oblivious to everthing, you go around like you don't care and nothing phases you, if you don't care why did you even bother coming here?"

"i do care! I care about my friends, about my music, about my parents. Heck shane I even cared about you!" I didn't realize how loud we were actually shouting.

"cared?" he said quietly.

"yes. Cared as in past tense. I give up. You're right, I don't care. I don't care about you. I don't care about anything."

I walked off before he could say anything else, all I wanted to do now is get back to my cabin and talk to caitlyn.

When I got back to the cabin she was hanging up clothes.

"how'd it go?" she asked, not turning around.

I flopped down on my bed and groaned.

"that well huh?"

"i'm never talking to that jerk again."

"eurgh seriously how many times can one guy fuck up in one day?" she asked sarcastically.

"it's not just him, it's me. We started arguieng and I told him I didn't care about him anymore"

"well do you?" yes.

"no." lie.

Caitlyn nodded understandingly, she clearly knew I was lying but chose not to bring it up. It's moments like this when I'm glad caitlyn isn't like most girls.

"uhm caity?" best tell her now, sooner rather than later.

"yeah?"

"i'm not performing at final jam"

"WHAT?" she dropped the pair of jeans she was busy hanging.

**Review please guys? I promise there will be smitchie at the end. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**And yet another update from yours truly. Ohmygosh katie is going to be happy with me. **

_If I were in your shoes_

_chapter 10_

_**mpov**_

"but mitchie you have to perform at final jam, you'd win. You're so good."

"i can't. I just want to be done with this place. I don't need any unnecessary attention from people. I'm sorry, I'll be in the crowd watching though. I'm sure katie would let you help her?"

caitlyn sighed defeatedly knowing there was no point trying to reason with me about something like this.

"shane is dead!"

"what? No caitlyn don't it's not his fault. I just don't want to perform."

"i know you're lying but I'll let it drop, for now."

I rolled my eyes and flipped over onto my stomach. The next thing I knew caitlyn was prodding me. Crap I must of fell asleep.

"c'mon mitch i'm hungry, get up!" I sat up.

"what time is it?" I asked obliviously

"dinner time!" oh.

"come on!" caitlyn grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cabin and down the path.

She bumped into someone.

"hey speedy watch where you're going" nate said.

"hi nate, shane" caitlyn said her tone almost acidic and glared at shane he just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of us.

"what did he do?" nate asked caitlyn quietly.

"oh he was a total jerk to mitchie and now she won't perform at final jam and it's all his fault." she said nonchalantly.

"what? Mitch you have to perform!"

"that's what I said!"

"but it's not his fault! I just -"

"don't want the attention I know" she said mockingly.

"well if it isn't shane's fault why did you suddenly change your mind after you argued?" nate asked.

"i just decided to think more realistically about what I wanted. It had nothing to do with shane"

"will you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not here!" shane spun around on the heels of his feet.

We were now at the bottom the steps to the mess hall and the few campers that were outside were waiting for him to blow up or cause a scene. Instead he just looked at me with no expression and said "not that you'd care" before walking into the mess hall with nate following.

"come on." caitlyn said and urged me forward.

When we got into the mess hall shane was sat with nate and katie at our usual table with everyone gawping at him like he had three heads or something, everyone apart from tess who didn't even seem to notice.

I sat down next to caitlyn and across from nate. Katie was sat on caitlyns other side and shane was next to nate. There was an awkward silence.

"why are you sat with us? Shouldn't you be with tess?" katie asked. She'd never really been a fan of shane and I guessed while I was asleep caitlyn must of told katie about me not performing at final jam.

"oh you know, just thought i'd chill with the poor people today" he shot a pointedly smug look in my direction.

"dude!" nate warned.

"what? Mitchie thinks that I want to hide the fact we're friends because she's poor. I'm just proving her wrong." he raise his eyebrows and nate gave him another warning look.

"well guess what shane? I still don't care" and with that I grabbed the cup of juice a flung it at his face before storming out of the now silent mess hall.

God that felt good.

I just sat on the steps for a while watching campers go by preparing for final jam. I went back to the cabin before caitlyn or someone came out and began to pack up my stuff.

How could a summer that started so great end so crap? Although shane's face after I threw my juice at him was pretty great. I wish I had a camera. Talk about a Kodak moment.

Caitlyn and katie came back after about half an hour to tell me shane was extremely pissed off because I ruined his new jeans or something and that they were going to sit outside with nate and that I should come too. I said I would once I was done.

I packed all of my clothes apart from two outfits, one for tomorrow and one to go home in. I was now ready to leave on Sunday morning and go back to my normal life where I had one friend and nobody noticed me, well apart from the tess equivalent at my school, milly **(A/N: do u see what I did there katie? Do u do u?) **

I went outside and spent the night with katie nate and caitlyn, we played board games and had fun. We went to bed quite late I think it was about 2 am. Caitlyn and katie showed us their routine for final jam. Katie was singing an original called "solo" Jason from connect 3 had helped her with it.

Speaking of Jason, I still hadn't met the third member of connect 3. I was starting to think he was invisible.

**next day at final jam**

the whole day had been a big rush. Everyone had been major stressed and running around like headless chickens. Me and caitlyn mostly helped katie get ready for her performance. She was so nervous.

"hello campers & parents welcome to final jam! We hope you all enjoy this evening. We also have special guest judges connect 3!" the crowd applauded as shane, nate and Jason – who wasn't invisible – made their way other to the front row of seats and gave a small wave to the audience.

"now give it up for our first performer!"

one of tess' friends made her way onto the stage, I think her name was Ella. She sang and danced along to a catchy song. She was actually really good, then after her tess' other friend, Peggy sang a more slower ballad like song. Her voice was amazing! After her came Barron and sander. They got the crowd going wild and danced around the stage like idiots. But it looked fantastic. A few more acts who I didn't recognize came and went and it came to Katie's go.

She shyly walked onto the stage and began to sing, at, first she was slightly quiet but as it got nearer to the chorus she became more louder and started moving around the stage. By the end of the song she really looked comfortable in front of a crowd. The audience clapped and cheered.

"well guys that's it. I'm afraid our final act has taken ill so whilst the judges go cast their votes you can all go get refreshments."

I turned to caitlyn.

"so I guess tess is ill?" she asked and I nodded.

We sat and talked about who we thought should win and we both obviously thought katie should, or if not Peggy. Everyone was really good though. It must be so hard to pick a winner.

Brown came back on stage "well guys I just got the votes and I can now tell you, the winner of this years final jam is, katie Jones!"

me and caitlyn clapped and cheered really loudly as katie came back onto the stage and said thank you and got a trophy.

After the winner was announced everyone kind off just went off to sort all of their things out ready to go. Most people were leaving tonight as their parents were here tonight for final jam. Me, caitlyn, shane, Jason and nate wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow.

Me and caitlyn went back to the cabin and sat listening to music and talking for the rest of the night. We were pretty bored but there were no more camp activities seen as how there were only 2 actual campers left. Caitlyn explained that her parents weren't coming until tomorrow because they'd moved house whilst she was at camp and were still sorting things out. She had no idea where she'd moved to though but she said she hoped it was one of those weird things where she ends up living across the street from me.

**the next day**

my mom came to wake me and caitlyn up and told us to get our stuff and go to the kitchen for some breakfast when we were ready. I felt weird, like something bad was happening. Maybe it's just because we were leaving I don't know. But we got our bags and dragged them to the kitchen where we ate in comfortable silence. Then there was a knock at the door and a woman with shoulder length straight brown hair and bright green eyes came in.

"mom?" caitlyn asked happily and hugged the woman.

"hi sweetie have you had fun? I missed you!"

"i missed you too. Yeah camp was great, this is mitchie!"

the woman came over to me and hugged me.

"don't be silly! I know who she is. Hi honey, I went to school with your mom, the last time I saw you, you were a little baby."

me and caitlyn exchanged looks. It's weird how my mom and caitlyn's mom were friends, yet we'd never met.

"Lucy!" I heard my mom exclaim from the door way.

"oh my god Connie! It's been too long." they exchanged hugs.

"well girls we have some very exciting news! Me and Connie have been friends since school and just recently I got a job promotion which means we had to move house, luckily we found a house right on Connie's street!" Lucy said excitedly.

"hate to say I told you so" caitlyn said and hugged me.

I said goodbye to caitlyn and told her to call me tomorrow and i'd come over. Then me and my mom loaded our bags into the catering van.

"mitchie, are you not going to go say bye to shane?" she nodded towards shane who was stood talking to brown.

"nah, he looks busy" I made up an excuse hoping she'd take it no further. My mom always made such a big deal about these type of things and knowing her she'd probably make me go other and apologize.

"okay then" she said warily and climbed into the driver side of the van, as did I with the passenger side.

We talked a little on the way home, mostly about how summer had been and about the friends i'd made. After a while I got tired and rested my head against the window and fell asleep.

My dream was so weird, it was me and shane in an empty room screaming at eachother, but I didn't know why. Then the room started spinning and I woke up. I sat up and looked around.

I wasn't in my mom's catering van anymore, I was on a tour bus? What was going on. I looked around and caught sight of myself in the mirror.

Oh you have got to be joking. I've swapped bodies with shane?

What kind of lame freaky Friday magic is this?

**Now you guys see how the title comes into it hopefully? I'm going to start writing in shane's point of view too. Hopefully it won't get confusing it's pretty simple. Shane is in mitchie's body and mitchie is in shane's. Love you all. Review. - tashaxoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

_Guysssss its been a while_

_sorry. Seriously I am so very sorry for not updating I kept forgetting. But it's summer so I have a lot of free time now. And no social life. A lot of this chapter will be conversation in texts._

_But yeah here you go :)_

**if I were in your shoes**

**chapter 11**

**SPOV _(finally)_**

I woke up and looked around. Please tell me I'm dreaming.

I glanced next to me and saw Mrs torres, mitchie's mom.

I cannot believe nate and jason would do this! I know that my behaviour hasn't exactly made a dramatic improvement but that doesn't mean they can move me in my sleep and send me home with some stranger. Actually no this is worse than a stranger.

This is mitchie.

Or her mom at least

Mrs torres smiled at me and asked me if I was okay.

Oh yes I'm friggin' fantastic. Thanks.

I went to answer politely, thinking maybe if she saw I was polite I could go home but my voice didn't sound right.

I sounded like a girl.

I looked outside to the wind mirror and caught my reflection in it.

Oh my god

I don't just sound like a girl I look like one too.

The mirror was a little dirty so I couldn't see myself very well but I could see enough to know I wasn't myself.

I leaned over and looked in the rear view mirror.

oh.

my.

god.

I don't just sound and look like a girl

I am a girl

and not just anyone, mitchie.

I was about to ask mitchie's mom to stop the car when something started vibrating in my pocket

mitchie's cell phone.

_**-*- 1 NEW MESSAGE -*-**_

_OMG WTF IS GOING ON?_ -** Mitchie**

oh yeah 'cause I know.

_Don't shout at me and I have no idea but it's your fault._ - **shane**

_How is it my fault?_ - **mitchie**

_Because it's obviously not going to be mine._ - **shane**

_obviously_ – **mitchie**

_shut up, what are we going to do? _- **shane.**

_I don't know maybe we could meet up somewhere._ - **mitchie**

_I don't think that's going to be possible. You're on your way to our house which is at least 9 hours away from where you live by the looks of it and tomorrow you'll be going on tour._ - **shane.**

_WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM OMG I CAN'T GO ON TOUR. Anyway how do you know the distance between where I live and where you live? You've never even been to my house before. _-** mitchie**

_i'm good at geography. I used to work out the distances between venues when we went on tour. The one closest to yours was normally the last one. But I bet you knew that. You probably went to all of them. I know you can't go on tour, I have a plan. _-** shane.**

_I went to like two of your concerts because my friend, sierra, is a big connect 3 fan. Lucky for you you'll never meet her. She moved over the summer. So what's the big plan?_ -** mitchie.**

_Well nate told me our managers would only agree to the tour if camp rock changed me. So if you act like a complete jerk when they come to check up on you tonight then they'll have to cancel the tour. _- **shane**

_well that's clever and everything shane but what about nate and jason. It's unfair on them and I don't think I can act like a jerk._ -** mitchie**

_mitch, c'mon they won't cancel it completely. They'll just postpone it until I get a better attitude. So just act around our managers and it'll be fine. This thing can't last forever. You can do it. Then after tonight we'll figure something out. _- **shane**

_I'll try but we could be stuck like this for years. I can't live my life as shane gray. No offence. I think we're here. Wherever here is. Text you later_ – **mitchie.**

"are you okay sweetie? You look a little pale." Mrs torres said once she stopped the van.

"yeah i'm fine, just tired uh mom" I knew I sounded awkward but I had to try and act as mitchie would.

"okay well why don't you get your bags and go sleep for a while"

I nodded in agreement and went round to the back of the truck, I had to guess which bags were mitchie's but it wasn't that hard since they had band logos stitched into them. I went upstairs and then realised I have no idea which room is hers. There were four doors so if I just check them all it shouldn't be that hard.

The first room was a bathroom, kind of small but it'll do I suppose, then there was a cream bedroom with pictures of a family and everything neat and in it's place. I guessed this was her parents room. Then I found mitchie's room. It was purple and had posters all over the walls of different bands, including connect 3. this girl has good music taste.

I put the bags down and text mitchie. I hope the guys aren't too hard on her.

_You ok?_ - **shane.**

_Uh nate said that I have to behave when the managers come otherwise I have to go live with your mom and dad? Is that like a threat or something?_ - **mitchie**

_oh erm my mom is super sweet and sees the best in everyone, including me but my dad is an ass. Nate knows that. He'd never send me to go live with them don't worry._ - **shane**

there was a knock on the door and mrs torres walked in "caitlyns here to see you"

what? Caitlyn from camp? I didn't know her and mitchie lived near each other.

"hey oh my god I love this place. So glad I moved here!" caitlyn came in and hugged me, I returned it awkwardly.

Oh so caitlyn just moved here. That explains it.

" mitch are you ok you look different?"

"yeah I'm fine."

"okay well I just came over to say hi, I better go help my mom pack, see you later"

"bye" caitlyn left.

Oh god. I really cannot be here. Caitlyn will figure out that somethings wrong and then i'll have to tell her but she'll think I'm mental. But she won't know it's me she'll think it's mitchie. Then she might tell mitchie's mom and I might get locked up and mitchie might have to go on tour and she might make me look like a wimp or something in front of the press and then my life would be ruined even if we did switch back which doesn't look like it's happening any time soon.

I pressed play on mitchie's CD player and Skyscraper by Demi Lovato started playing. I lay down on mitchie's bed and realised how exhausted I was so I decided to go to sleep even though it was only about eight.

_**Review please :)**_


End file.
